Generally, when people picnic they normally engage in a multi-step operation, the first step being the placing of the food on a picnic table, eating, and thereafter collecting the trash and depositing it in receptacles provided nearby. It has been suggested in Patents 3,593,669 and 3,683,824 to combine an eating surface with a receptacle whereby the picnic trash may be readily and conveniently disposed.